


Changing Habits of a Lifetime

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Fix-it fic, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even now it's difficult to get out of the habits of a lifetime.</i>
</p>
<p>(Post-series short fic to fix the fact that character development went completely out the window in the "final" episode to bring back the SAME OLD CONFLICT between the Kureshima brothers. DON'T DO THAT, SHOW. YOU MAKE KOUTA CRY WHEN YOU DO THAT.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Habits of a Lifetime

-

Even now it's difficult to get out of the habits of a lifetime.

Micchi has always just said: " _I'll be fine_ ," instead of what he actually wants to say, which is: " _I'm not fine right now, but I figure I'll get over it eventually, so let's just pretend and skip ahead to that part,_ " and things like: " _it's no problem_ ," instead of: " _I don't like it but there's nothing I can do about it, so I'm trying to be graceful about it_."

It helps that niisan is more open and frank with Micchi than he used to be. And that he makes those concerned faces where Micchi can actually see them, so that Micchi can be reminded how much niisan cares about his wellbeing, even if niisan doesn't seem to know how best to help him achieve contentment. Niisan is also too used to Micchi's independence. 

"I leave early in the morning, so perhaps we should say goodbye tonight," niisan says, so as not to spring his absence and an empty house on Micchi when he wakes.

"I don't want you to go," Micchi says, and then he has to leave because the truth expands so rapidly he feels like the entire room might explode. 

-

Takatora knocks on Mitsuzane's bedroom door softly but urgently. When he doesn't hear an answer he asks, "Mitsuzane, can I come in?"

It hasn't even been five minutes since Mitsuzane fled, and when he comes to his door his face is still pink with shame. He knows what he's asking, and he hasn't even asked for it properly yet. 

Takatora sits beside him on the bed. Now that he's here he doesn't know quite what to say. He puts an arm around Mitsuzane's thin shoulders instead. Mitsuzane's entire body shakes, he gasps, but he doesn't sob. Until waking up in the hospital room Takatora hadn't seen Mitsuzane cry for a long, long time. He doesn't do it for minor things. 

"I know you want to save the entire world," Mitsuzane says. He takes a deep breath. "But can't... can't it start with me?"

"I didn't come back for the world," Takatora admits, sudden realisation lancing right through him. "I came back because of you." 

-

**Author's Note:**

> _and then Takatora stayed with Micchi and they rebuilt their relationship and everything was better THE END._


End file.
